mon petit doigt m'a dit
by freyamfh
Summary: une fic qui ne tient pas compte du tome 6rogue seraitil fou!
1. de grandes retrouvailles

Chapitre 1 : de grandes retrouvailles

Cette fic devait à l'origine être un one shot mais bon j'ai toujours tendance à en faire de trop.

Il ne tient pas du tout compte du dernier tome Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé pour la simple et unique raison qu'il à était écrit avant et que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'abandonner , d'ailleurs il n'est toujours pas finit, alors ne vous posait pas trop de question sur le choix de mon personnage principal et essayé de faire abstraction de vos sentiments pour lui depuis la lecture du tome 6. bonne lecture.

Rogue ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième, l'esprit encore brumeux pour il ne savait plus quel raison. Il lui fallut un intense moment de réflexion pour faire le point sur les circonstances qui ont pu le mener à une nuit aussi tourmentée et enfin de compte, à un état aussi lamentable, comme il pouvait le deviner. Puis en un éclair tout lui revint en tête.

Et zut !Comment je me suis rétallé !

« Rétallé » était vraiment un mots qui convenait vu les circonstances, il était allongé à terre au beau milieu d'un tapis de bouteille d'alcool à première vu vide. Mais peut-être ne faisait-il pas référence à sa position dès plus inconfortable mais bien aux événements de la veille qui aurait pu le conduire à une tel déchéance !

Il entendit tout à coup, « ça c'est clair » d'une voix qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, du moins ici car à part Séverus la pièce était vide. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, c'est à peine si son esprit émergé, car les vapeurs encombraient encore la pièce. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Doucement, il entreprit de se relever, se qui fut sans grand succès ses jambes flageolantes sous le poids de son corps il retombât dans le canapé. Se prenant le visage entre les mains, il se demanda se qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. « apparemment pas grand chose ! »

Essayant de se redresser à nouveau, il fut prit d'une terrible douleur qui lui traversât la tête, souvenir cuisant de sa nuit, et retour canapé .Il referma les yeux deux secondes puis retenta sa chance, qui fut non sans mal couronnée de succès. Enfin debout, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en manquant de perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises et comble de l'horreur, il réussit à se cogner une partie très fragile de son anatomie, au coin d'une table. La voix retenti de nouveau « AÏE », et pourtant Séverus aurait lui aussi voulut crier cette exclamation, d'ailleurs peut-être pensât-il qu'il en était l'origine. Et c'est les yeux crispés par la douleur, qu'il continuât son chemin. Arrivé au bout de son périple, il se plongeât la tête dans l'eau froide du lavabo et se redressa pour se contempler dans le miroir qui lui renvoyait son satané reflet. Une voix s'éleva encore de nul-part : « Oh la quel tête, ça fait pitié à voir ! ».

Tu m'étonnes, répondit-il, après une cuite…

Puis se rendant soudain compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui avait bien pu avoir l'audace de faire une tel remarque et qu'en plus il était censé être seul dans ses appartements, apeurai il se retourna pour détecter d'où pouvait provenir la voix. Mais comme il l'espérait personne n'était présent. C'est donc a moitié rassuré qu'il se remit à fixer son reflet.

Mon pauvre vieux voilà que tu te met à entendre des voix !

« parce que c'est la première fois peut-être ? »

Rogue sursauta et cria presque :

Qui est là ?

« Bah personne ! »

Rogue persuadé que son imagination lui jouait des tours ou que se n'était que l'effet de sa nuit de beuverie, commençât a s'apprêter pour aller au travail. Il se déshabillât pour se glisser dans la douche, décidait à ignorer cette voix, retirant le haut puis le bas.

« Quel attirail, je n'aurait jamais cru ça de toi ! »

Séverus releva la tête, écarlate.

« Cette couleur te va plutôt bien au teint ! »

Gêné et par réflexe, réagissant au quart de tour, il prit une serviette et s'en cachât l'entrejambe.

Mais par Merlin, qui parle ?

« Ton nouvel ami ! »

Mais je n'est pas d'ami !

« Ravi de te l'entendre dire. »

Qui a l'audace de me parler de la sorte ?

« dit donc t'a pas les chevilles qui enflent 'qui a l'audace…',désolé d'avoir ébranlé le GRAND ROGUE, Ahahahaha !

Qui…..est tu bon dieu ? reprit-il excédé.

« Oh là du calme, faudrait pas que tu nous face une attaque, pas maintenant sinon le monde aura l'honneur de voir ton PETIT OISEAU et tu n'a pas fait le ménage, se serait embarrassant s'ils découvraient tes frasques. Ne croit pas que je dise ça pour toi je n'est surtout pas envies que tu viennes nous rejoindre ! Bon, je vais te donné un indice, CHIEN. »

Euh,….chat !

« T'es pas perspicace, apparemment t'es toujours pas une lumière! »

Eh, je ne vous permet pas.

« Hum, hum, enfin bref reprenons plus simple, harry.

POTTER ! Cria-t-il, hors de lui.

« Wouah, je constate que tout n'est pas perdu, mais désolé c'était juste pour voir si tu suivait et s'il y avait encore un espoir de trouver ton cerveau dans cette énorme ballon de baudruche qui te sert de tête. »

Rrrrrrrrrrr !

« oh, allé du calme servillus, c'était de l'humour comme toujours mais j'avais oublié que tu en était totalement dénué. Sérieusement, Noir ! »

Black ! Réalisât-il complètement atterré.

« Bingo, c'est bien moi ! »

Mais tu est mort…. ! Déclara t-il terrorisé.

« Non sérieux, merci, je crois que j'avais remarqué, pff ! »

Mais t'es où là, tu me hantes, c'est ça, tu veux continuer de me pourrir la vie même mort, hein c'est bien ça que tu veux !

« Arrête un peu de délirer, la terre ne tourne pas autour de ta petite tête, désolé de décevoir tout tes espoirs. Je crois, comme je suis incapable de me matérialiser un corps comme tous bon fantômes, ni parlé a quelqu'un d'autre que toi, pourtant j'ai pas arrêter de me concentrer sur cette femme pour l'aider à te ridiculiser, je pense que ma conscience est connecté à la tienne. Bon autrement dit, pour que tu puisse comprendre, tu as l'honneur d'entendre ma vois viril dans ta tête ! »

Et merde, encore pire que ce que je ne le pensait, l'enfer de te supporté, et pour qu'elle raison t'es là, enfoiré ?

« Ça, si je le savais…Mais rassures toi ça me fait autant plaisir qu'à toi. »

Séverus complètement hébété, cherchait à toute vitesse une raison plausible et si possible une solution pour se débarrasser de se squatter. Soudain une question germât dans son esprit, plusieurs même.

Depuis combien de temps tu est là ?

« Hahah, suffisamment longtemps pour te dire que tu a été vraiment pitoyable sur se coups là, comme d'habitude je suppose, pas étonnant que tu sois toujours seul. Ah non, je viens d'y penser, ne me dit pas que tu est toujours vierge, ahahah !

Ferme là, et sort de ma tête immédiatement !

« Si je le pouvait crois moi que je l'aurait fait après t'avoir vu cuver, ton humiliation me suffisait amplement et j'ai eut bien du mal à supporté les retours de cuite dans lacuvette avant ton somme sur la carpette. »

Espèce de…….oh si t'avait encor un cou !

puis soudain Séverus n'y tenant plus, décidât de l'ignorer, au moins le temps de finir de se préparer. il était déjà suffisamment en retard !


	2. cohabitation difficile

Chapitre 2 : cohabitation difficile

Enfin prêt, après de nombreuses piques de notre cher Sirius qui, malheureusement pour Rogue, ne c'est pas lassé le moins du monde de ne pas avoir de réponses, le professeur de potion se dirigeât vers la grande salle pour prendre un petit encas avant de se rendre à son cours. Il espérait mentalement que cette journée se passerait mieux que la précédente et que ce début de matinée désastreux ne s'aggraverait pas, même s'il en doutait.

« C'est ça, oui cours toujours ! ahahah ! »

Et en plus j'en était sûr, tu lis dans mes pensées. Dit-il à voix haute se qu'il lui valut des regards suspicieux de quelques élèves qui passaient à proximité, dans leur esprit, ils en avaient la confirmation, se mec n'était vraiment pas net.

« Oui, j'avoues, alors si tu veux pas finir à Sainte Mangouste ne me réponds pas à tue tête. Tu ne sais pas que même chez les sorciers entendre des voix c'est pas considéré comme normal. Quoique, en fait, fais se que tu veux ça m'es égal. »

Séverus s'installa à sa place habituelle, heureusement pour lui il était, à cette heure le seul prof présent dans la pièce, les autres étant déjà partis, ponctuels.

« Alors soulagé de ne pas avoir croisé le chemin de la grande Cassandre, je crois qu'après la scène d'hier elle aussi doit t'éviter. Je t'avoue que je suis étonné, parce que c'est bien la première fois que tu ne montres aucune animosité envers un prof de défense contre les forces du mal, ne convoiterait tu plus ce poste ou serai-se c'est charmes qui t'aurait fait arrêter de rêvé, trop occupé à rêver d'elle…sûrement !

Mais tais-toi dont. Pensât-il très fort ayant pour une fois retenue la leçon et donnant du même coup raison à Sirius.

Sirius très content d'avoir gagné cette bataille verbale, décidât d'accorder un peu de répit à Séverus pour qu'il puisse tranquillement se diriger vers son cachot où probablement, ses élèves l'attendaient déjà, depuis un bon moment.

Apparemment, ils étaient tous très surpris de constater que Rogue était en retard, C'est une première !

Sirius fut enchanté de remarquer que les fameux élèves n'étaient autres que les griffondors et les serpentards qui ont un cours en commun, et pas n'importe quels classes, celles d' Harry et de Drago. S'il avait encore un visage, on pourrait y lire un magnifique sourire s'étalant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Ne te réjouit pas tant mon cher Sirius, tu peux enfin voir Potter, mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de lui faire passer de messages pour toi et de toute façon qui pourrait croire à cette histoire invraisemblable, même pas lui. Et se serait trop d'honneur à t'accorder, tu n'en vaut pas la peine ! Pensât-il très fort pour que seul Black l'entende. De plus, je doute que ça puisse me rapporter quoique se soit, au contraire !

A ses paroles, Sirius fut enchanté, il allait pouvoir s'amuser, car apparemment, Sévi ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que tout allait dans les deux sens, s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées de Sévi, Sévi pouvait lire dans les siennes. Mais, il n'avait pas encore dut percuter ! Heureusement, comme cela, il n'avait aucune idées des plans de sont coloc.

Rogue ne se préoccupant plus une seconde de ce dernier, se concentrât sur ses élèves, il en allait de sa réputation « même si elle a était pas mal compromise hier soir et cette nuit ! », Il devait comme toujours « lol » avoir l'air impeccable !

« tu veux vraiment me faire mourir de rire, c'est à se rouler par terre ! »

Bien assez perdu de temps, installaient vous, nous allons tester les potions que vous avez, non sans catastrophes pour certains, réalisé lors du dernier cours. Bien que je me doute, de qui a réussit et qui a lamentablement fait preuve une fois de plus de crétinerie !

Sûr ce, il lançât un regard haineux à quelques uns des griffondors placés au premier rang.

Bien si vos potions de camouflage sont par le plus grand des miracles impeccablement préparées, une fois ingurgitées vous prendrez l'apparence et la texture de tout ce qui vous entoure afin de vous fondre dans le paysage.

Séverus ressemblât devant lui toutes les fioles des élèves en prenant soins de choisir pour les serpentards le meilleur à ses yeux : Drago. Et pour les griffondors le plus facile à ridiculiser : Neville. Malheureusement pour une fois les choses n'était pas à sont goût, il avait réussit et pas Drago. Qu'à cela ne tienne, un petit coup de pousse comme d'habitude ! Il entreprit discrètement de rajouté à chacune des potions une touches personnelles, c'est à se moment là que Sirius décidât de mettre à exécution son idée bien plut tôt qu'il l'aurait crût. Sans que Sévi ne le remarquât ses mains se croisèrent et donc les ingrédients changèrent de destinations. Le professeur se levât et rendit les échantillons à leur propriétaire sans manquait d'offrir un regard encourageant à son chouchou. Ce dernier serein avalât tous d'un trait alors que Neville observait la sienne avec suspicion, il n'eu pas le temps de le porter à sa bouche que Drago commençât à faire de drôle de convulsions qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à une danse bizarre de serpent comme du « Hip hop » chez les moldus. Remarque serpent, serpentard, ça va bien ensemble. Séverus paralysé par le spectacle ne sait pas où donner de la tête, où a t'il bien pût se tromper, il n'en a aucune idée. Heureusement les convulsions sont de courte durée et enfin Drago est sur pieds, mais il est secoué par des tremblement par ci par là. Sur sont visage on pût y lire de l'incompréhension, pourtant il a toujours eut un coup de main du professeur Rogue d'habitude. Harry lui est aux anges, il a rit à gorge déployée tout comme ses deux compères. Sirius lui est très satisfait de son coup, en plus il ne s'est pas fait prendre, alors il va continuer de bon cœur.

Bon euh….après…après ceci, nous allons prendre nos plumes et continuer l'étude des propriétés de la potion de… perlimpinpins… euh non "perlinon". Donc comme je vous l'avez déjà expliqué, elle permet de transformer toute sorte d'objet sur lesquels on l'applique en …blabliblabbu… euh excusez moi, en une matière semblable à celle des perles, nacrée, et…

A ces explications les élèves se regardèrent perplexes, leur prof perdrait-il la boule. Celui-ci ne contrôlait plus ses paroles et de drôles de sons et expressions sortaient de sa bouche au milieu de son discourt, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. A dire vrai on aurait dit qu'il ne sent était à peine rendu compte.

Tout à cou, Sévi monta sur son bureau et se mit à danser le smurf (comme Mickeal Jackson) et sa bouche débitât des « blapoutpoutfluifllouba… » à une vitesse impressionnante, apparemment, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter mais, maintenant il l'avait remarqué car ses yeux reflétés son horreur.

Là, tout était enfin clair, il était tout simplement fou, conclu Ron. Mais il se peut aussi qu'il soit manipulé, fit remarquer Hermione, mais comme personne ne pouvait en être capable, ici présent, ils se contentèrent de rire. Après tout, il l'avait cherché à leur yeux. C'est comme ceci que le cour se termina. Rogue avait beau demander à Sirius d'arrêter, celui ci se marré bien trop pour l'écouter.


	3. rencontre fracassante

Chapitre 3 : rencontre fracassante

Séverus dût endurer toutes sortes de blagues semblable toute la journée sans broncher, car comme il l'avait dit lui même, qui pourrait bien le croire ou même l'aider.

C'est donc très énervé par sa journée qu'il sortit de sa salle de classe sans regarder où il allait et qu'il fonçât tête la première, dans le professeur Trelawney.

A ce contacte celle-ci réagit par une horrible grimace complétée par un sursaut, comme si elle avait prit une décharge électrique.

Sibille restât comme stupéfiée, le regard dans le vide, apparemment en état de choc. Sévi surprit de sa réaction la dévisageât, même s'il la savait folle c'était toujours surprenant.

Coucou, y'a quelqu'un ?dit-il en agitant ses mains devant ses yeux et en s'avançant dans l'intention de la secouer si elle ne réagissait toujours pas.

«ayez, la vieille folle est complètement déconnecté, enfin encore plus qu'elle n'y était déjà. Tu vas voir, à partir de maintenant, elle ne va pas se limiter à sa classe et elle va se balader en dansant à travers les couloirs de l'école pour prédire une mort tragique à tout ceux qu'elle croisera, enfin la routine pour elle ! »

Mais ferme la un peu, c'est peut-être grave, d'habitude elle ne sort pas de son grenier, avec un peu de chance, si elle reste comme ça, on va m'accuser !

«Oh, plus grave que d'habitude tu crois ? Si elle est sortit, c'est peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de se faire dépoussiérer ! »

Très drôle, dit-il d'un rire ironique, enfin pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi.

Sur ceux, il tentât de la secouer, mais au contacte de sa main, elle semblât retrouver ses esprits, enfin presque car elle lui lançât un regard épouvanté avant de détaller comme un lapin en criant : « oh mon dieu aidez moi, il est possédé, le diable est en lui, Rogue est possédé ! »

Ce dernier restât interdit en l'observant s'enfuir.

Tu crois que quelqu'un peut la croire ?

« Je ne crois pas, elle est complètement hystérique, et puis est-ce que quelqu'un dans le passé l'a déjà prit au sérieux, franchement ? »

Euh ba, en fait oui, c'est elle qui à fait la prophéties qui concerne le jeune Potter et le seigneur des ténèbres. Donc, oui il y aura minimum Dumbledore et ses deux folles de griffondors.

« Tu as raison, c'est déjà beaucoup trop rattrape la ! »

Rogue se lançât donc à sa poursuite, mais Merlin soit loué, il ne la trouvât pas très loin , car Peeves avait trouvé amusant de tirer un fil en travers du couloir pour la faire tomber. C'est donc étalée de tout son long, les jambes emmêlés ans un fil, presque ligoté qu'il la trouvât. Celui-ci se dépêchât de la libérer en la bâillonnant de sa main pour l'empêcher d'alarmer par ses cris, plus de monde. Heureusement pour lui, les couloirs étaient vides, car tous le monde était dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Il l'attirât donc vite fait dans une salle située à leur niveau. Sibille décidait à ne pas se laisser elle aussi posséder, se débattait comme une forcené.

Mais cesse donc Sibille, qu'es que tu as bon Dieu, tu es devenu folle ou quoi ?

« N'importe quoi, ça, ça fait longtemps qu'elle y est, tout le monde le sait ! »

Non je ne suis pas folle, c'est toi qui a le diable en toi, laisse moi partir, lui répond-y t-elle.

Arrête de frapper, de quoi tu parles bon sans ?

« Tu crois qu'il serai possible, pas un miraculeux hasard je veux dire, qu'elle aurait pu avoir une vision ?

Quand je t'ai touché….,je l'ai vu,…..j'ai eut une vision, dit-elle comme si ça lui était pénible.

« Quelle tricheuse je l'ai dit en premier, à croire qu'elle pourrait m'entendre, lol ! »

Une vision…dit rogue hébété, de quel genre ?

J'ai vu un chien noir, le sinistros, dans tes yeux !

« Et voilà qu'elle recommence avec ses conneries de présage pourtant je pense que j'ai une certaine carrure en chien rien à voir avec le chien des enfer »

Oui un bon toutou à sa mémère ! Ajoutât –il a l'adresse de Sirius, sibylle, arrête avec ce sinistros, oui j'avoue, je ne suis pas seul enfin je ne sais pas comment je doit dire. Mais tous ça n'a rien à voir avec le diable, enfin ci on veut, te souviens tu de Sirius Black, il était animagus ?

Oh oui, un chien noi…Oh je vois, il est venu te hanter c'était pas l'amour entre vous !

Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est un super squattage, à mon avis il s'emmerdait tout seul là haut, et…

« Arrêtes tes conneries , j'avais de la compagnie « moi » là haut et c'est certainement pas la tienne que je suis venu chercher. Même si toi au fond ça doit bien te changer de ton éternelle solitude , je ne suis pas là de mon plein gré » dit Sirius en s'exprimant par la bouche de Sévi pour faire profiter la prof de divinations.

Heureusement que celle ci à l'esprit très ouvert, ou bien une case en moins, sinon elle serait repartit en courrant devant le spectacle d'un Sévi schizophrène se répondant à lui même.

Mais tait toi donc, arrête de te servir de mon corps, j'en ai râle le bol !

« Oh pauvre Sévichou, il en à marre du méchant Sirius »

Donc, les coupât-elle, si je comprend bien, il n'est que dans ta tête, c'est une espèce de liaisons entre vos consciences, c'est pour ça qu'il se sert de ton corps, mais vous ne savais pas pour quelles raisons !

« dit donc elle est perspicace celle là ! »

Merci, dit-elle en prenant ça pour un compliment, et dans quelle circonstances est-il arrivé « là » ?

Sévi se remémoras encore une fois ses mésaventures avec la belle Cassandre.

Ça ne te regarde pas de quoi tu te mêles.

« Mais si fait profiter tous le monde, je suis arrivais depuis qu'il a entrepris de faire du gring à miss Cassandre et qu'il s'est prit un méga râteau, t'aurait du voir ça c'était hilarant ! »

Oh oh, pff (rire réprimé), tu est si lamentable que..

Ferme là, c'est pas le sujet !

Pardonne moi….Casanova, ahahah !

« Et attend, j'ai pas encore parlé de sa cui.. »

Toi aussi tais toi, alors …tu as une idée sur les raisons de sa présence ?

A mon avis, il y a certainement quelque chose qu'il doit accomplir. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est qu'il n'est pas la par l'opération du saint esprit !

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Bah en fait c'est forcément quelqu'un qui l'a ramené pour t'aider à faire quelque chose, je ne vois pas d'autre explication !

« Moi, l'aider, Faut pas rêver ! »

Chut, quelqu'un, qui ? Que je le tue !

Et bien si c'est bien ce que je pense, c'est une magie très ancienne, un sort dont on m'a parlé pendant un voyage en Grèce, mais on m'a dit que c'était un savoir perdu, alors qui ? c'est vraiment une bonne question, je ne vois franchement pas qui aurait pu le pratiquer.

Donc faut plutôt se concentrer sur sa mission pour me débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible ?

« ok, je t'aiderai mais seulement pour pouvoir me tirer et retrouver le repos ! »

ah je suis heureuse que vous vous entendiez enfin, quand je pense qu'il a fallut attendre que l'un d'entre vous meurt pour en arrivé la, quel gâchis, dit-elle ignorant l'affreuse grimace qui s'étalée sur le visage de Séverus, reflétant leur état d'esprit à tous les deux, mais pour une fois elle avait raisons même s'ils le savaient aussi, ils cachaient bien l'un à l'autre.

Et si on allé manger, poursuivit-elle, c'est mieux de réfléchir le ventre plein, je savais que la providence ne m'avait pas fait descendre pour rien !


	4. une bataille sanguinaire

Chapitre 4 : une bataille sanguinaire

Ils prirent la direction de la grande salle sans ajouter un mot, malgré que l'envie tiraillé chacun d'émettre un commentaire.

A leur grand étonnement, c'est un silence de mort, peu commun vu l'endroit et l'heure, qui les accueillît dans la salle du banquet.

Là, aucun doute pour Sévi, tout ce petit monde qui peuplé l'école, avait eut vent de ses troubles du comportement, imposé par ce misérable Sirius. En plus tout cela était accentué par le fait que cette folle de Trelawney, qui ne sortait jamais de son trou, l'accompagnait. Ici, on pouvait voir la preuve de sa perte de raison, il en était sûr et certain.

« Alors, tu devrait me remercier, là, ils sont enfin tous terrorisé par toi, c'est pas ce que voulais ? Oh, excuse moi, peut être que tu aurais préféré que ce soit par ta mauvaise haleine, oups…euh, humeur et tes griffes acérées ainsi que tes piques, mais le résultat et le même. Ils redoutent tous que tu deviennes fou furieux, que tu attrapes une pelle et que tu essaies de les enfoncer plus profondément qu'ils ne le sont sur leur siège avec celle-ci ! Alors heureux ? »

A se remarques sourdes pour eux, les élèves n'entendirent qu'un :

Ggggrrrrr…. ! Pour tout commentaire à son entrée très remarquée.

Ignorant les élèves qui le fusillaient du regard, se levaient pour mieux le voir ou se chuchotait des choses à l'oreille sur son passage, les deux professeurs (et Sirius, bien entendu !) se dirigèrent vers leur place respective à la table des professeurs. Cette perspective n'enchanté guère Rogue car habituellement il était installé près de l'élue de con cœur, qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder en face, encore moins depuis les rumeurs de sa folie douce. Il se rassurât en pensant amèrement qu'après tout cela de toute façon, elle ne lui adressera plus la parole.

Oh, comment allez vous, mon chère Séverus, nous avons eut peur que vous ne nous rejoignez pas ce soir, vous nous auriez tous manqué, comme vous pouvez le remarquer ! Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux .

°°°°°°°°°°°°_Séverus pense fort pour lui et Sirius_°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mais je rêve ou se vieux fou se moque ouvertement de moi pour régaler la salle plus qu'il ne le sont déjà ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« N'insulte pas Albus, il a bien le droit de s'amuser, surtout à ton insu, personne ne l'en blâmera, encore moins moi ! Et puis, il n'est pas fou, je dirait seulement "allumé", c'est qui fait sont charme. Il faut dire que tous les grand esprit sont un peu dérangé, et s'il y a un fou ici maintenant, c'est bien toi, Oh ne me remercie pas, hahahaha ! »

Rogue fit comme si sa petite bulle de mépris n'avait pas était piquée à vif et se contenta de lancer un regard noir au directeur, qui habitué l'ignorât avec insolence, et pris place en se jurant de ne plus relever la tête de son assiette avant que celle-ci ne soit vide et détaller en vitesse pour ne pas croiser de regards plein de questions de la soirée.

Pourtant, il reçut un petit coup de coude de la dulcinée, qui se penchait déjà vers lui pour lui parler.

Séverus, est-ce que tu vas bien, on m'a dit que tu avais un comportement bizarre depuis ce matin, et je me demandait si ça avait un quelconque rapport avec moi, si c'est le cas, son tons changer, reprends toi un peu, c'est honteux de ta part de te conduire comme un gamin !

Quand le professeur releva la tête pour lui répondre avec douceur et s'expliquer, il vit ce qu'il redoutait le plus, elle le regardait de travers comme navré. Ce qui fut justifié par son doigt qui se trouvait dans son propre nez, on ne sait par quel miracle –enfin si, on devine qui en ai à l'origine, surtout que Sévi entendais un rire qui résonnait dans sa tête comme un aboiement de chien.

Remarquant que sa seconde main était valide, il entreprit d'extirper son index de sa narine, mais s'en suivit une lutte terrible digne des films burlesques genre Laurel et Hardi. Mais pour résumer, on pouvait voir un Rogue rouge de rage, tirant sa main gauche avec la droite pour la dégager, mais cette première ne se montrât pas très coopérative, il gesticulait dans tous les sens en se débattant sous le désarroi de sa belle, vous voyez style remake de « la main qui tue ».

Quand le combat eût fini, que Sévi sorti victorieux, ou plutôt que Sirius aie mit fin à son calvaire, jugeant qu'il avait eut sa dose.

Séverus cherchât pour s'expliquer ce regard qui l'avait tant déprimé, mais on pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle aussi avait eut sa dose et s'était tiré.

Le moral encore plus bas que terre, Séverus sortit de la salle le ventre vide, ne pouvant supporter les visages déconfit de ceux qui avait assisté à la bataille, c'est à dire tous le monde !


	5. une révélation

Chapitre 5 : une révélation

Sibille s'efforçât de rattraper Séverus dans les couloirs. Elle avait assisté impuissante à cette nouvelle humiliation de Séverus par Sirius. En d'autre occasion, elle en aurait rit elle aussi, car ça remettait un peu ce prétentieux à sa place, lui qui adorait ridiculiser à son tour des générations entière d'élèves, par vengeance de ne pas avoir était assez cool pour être aussi intégré que tout ceux-ci l'étaient dans cette école. Mais le regard de chien battu, qu'elle avait pu lire sur son visage, quand il se battait contre son propre corps, sans pouvoir garder un peu de dignité devant la seul à qui il aurait voulu plaire, lui avait fait un pincement au cœur.

C'était difficile à avouer, mais à cause de se comportement, elle était un peu en colère contre Sirius. Lui qui devait en principe aider Séverus pour une quelconque mission ne se montrait pas très amical envers ce dernier et pour le moment était plutôt très appliqué à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Pour ajouter aux malheurs de Rogue, l'animagus, qui autre fois était un Don Juan, elle le savait, elle en avait eut pas mal de très bon échos, et d'amies avec le cœur brisé, était très disposé à savoir quoi faire et ne pas faire avec la gente féminine. Ici, il s'efforçait tout particulièrement à les ou plutôt la faire fuir.

A cette pensée, ça fit –tilt- dans sa tête, bien entendu, c'était pourtant si simple si l'on y réfléchit, même si le choix était peu judicieux vu leur rapport amicaux et les conséquence actuelles. Elle s'immobilisât sous l'effet de cette révélation : un Playboy, grand séducteur de ses dames à ses heures, expert en drague qui investit la conscience d'un timide et gaffeur, amoureux transit, alors que celui-ci décide de dévoiler ses sentiments dans une tentative qui se révèle bien plus que chaotique qu'on aurait pu le prévoir, même avec une énorme marge d'erreur.

Mais voilà la mission : « Sirius doit transformer Séverus en tombeur ! »

A cette pensée, elle éclatât de rire, mais avec l'application du plus grand latin lover que la terre aie porté, Rogue n'atteindrait certainement pas plus que le sex-appeal d'une moule. Enfin si tous se révélé exacte, elle espérait avoir tort pour le bien des deux partis, qui ne pourrait se supporter beaucoup plus longtemps, malheureusement.

En fait, il suffirait seulement que Séverus arrive à séduire tout simplement Cassandre, ce qui est devenu désormais mission impossible, par la tentative infructueuse de la vieille, que Rogue seul avait gâché, ( c'est ce qu'elle savait dans les grandes lignes, car elle n'avait eut aucun détailles de sa part), et les humiliations à répétition de Sirius, en majorité, celle qui l'avait poussé à bout jusqu'à la fuite.

Elle le rejoignit enfin dans la salle où Firenze enseigné ou plus « étalait sa voyance de bas étage », qui ressemblait à une clairière, il était blottit contre la pied d'un arbres, les genoux ramenés sous son menton, comme un enfant traumatisé, le regard abattu, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Une bien horrible vision de cette homme toujours fière de sa soit disant puissance et envergure. Si à cette instant, on pouvait comme Sirius, lire dans ces pensées, on verrait à quel point il se sentait petit et misérable, se foutant totalement de l'avis de tout être, autre que la joli prof et en particulier de se que pouvait croire Sirius. Tout ce qui l'importait était qu'il avait le cœur déchiré, lui qui avant d'avoir posé les yeux sur elle, croyait en être démunit et avait perdu toute chance d'être un jour lui aussi aimé, et de se reposer sur une épaule accueillante. Ce qu'il y vu, contre toute attente, peina le grand chien.


	6. une tâche fastidieuse

Chapitre 6 : une tâche fastidieuse

Sibille s'avançât près de Rogue à pas de loup de peur de l'effrayer, à cet instant il avait l'air si fragile, venant de sa part c'était un vrai paradoxe, mais elle se doutait surtout, qu'il redoutait par dessus tout qu'on le voit aussi faible, c'était comme une hantise.

Euh,…Séverus, je suis désolé de se qui est arrivé, sincèrement, je ne savait pas que tu tenait à ce point à elle.

« Moi non plus, je te jure, je ne savais pas que ça te ferais si mal, les vielles habitudes ont la vie dure, je te promet que je vais trouver au plus vite la solution à notre énigme, la résoudre et te laisser tranquille, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi » ajoutât, Sirius par la bouche de son hôte.

C'est facile d'avoir des remords après avoir gâché ma vie, il ne te suffisait pas d'avoir faillit me tuer plus jeune, puis de m'humilier toute notre adolescence, il a fallut aussi que tu me prives d'un potentiel bonheur pour le reste de ma vie. Fallait pas t'inquiété, pour la faire fuir je n'avait pas besoin de ton aide, ça j'en était capable tout seul. Dans un sens, je te peut pas vraiment te blâmer, on en serait arrivé au même point de toute manière.

Euh, oui, euh…hum hum, je crois que j'ai trouvé la raison de sa présence, c'était pas très dur en fait,…essayât de leur annoncer Trelawney.

Oh, c'est facile pour toi Sirius, continuât Séverus en ignorant cette dernière, toi tu as toujours eut toute les filles que tu voulais, quand elle ne venaient pas d'elle même, tu les faisait facilement craquer, il n'y en a pas une sur qui tu avait posé les yeux qui t'aie refusé quoi que se soit, on aurait dit de l'hypnose.

Justement, réessayât-elle en haussant le ton, pour être entendu cette fois, je pense que le but de la présence de Sirius est doit t'aider à séduire Cassandre !

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, ni Sirius, ni Séverus n'osa ajouter un commentaire, ils se contentaient de la fixer avec un air débile.

Ben oui, c'est logique, c'était, comme tu l'a dit toi même, un grand séducteur et il arrive pile au moment où tu avait eut besoin de son expérience, quand tu as voulu avouer tes sentiments, vous êtes d'accord, non ?

« Attends, attends, attends, reprenons calmement, tu dis que moi, je doit apprendre l'art de la finesse, la séduction, à cette éléphant, il va arriver avec ses grosses pattes, et va tout écraser, autant essayer d'apprendre à danser à cette bête ! »

Oh, hé, je sais danser !

« Bon, je crois qu'une fois encore, tu n'as pas dut saisir, la subtilité de tout se que j'ai dit, c'était une image, une comparaison de ta maladresse, mais t'inquiète, on ne t'en veut pas ! »

Grrrrrr …. !

« Tu vois, un vrai animal, on dirait un troll des caverne, quand tu grognes ! Et moi, qui aurait la tache de te transformer en cygne, tutututut (Claquement de la langue) »

Permet moi de te rappeler que toi aussi, tu as plus du chien que du cygne, et signalons le aussi, un chien…ça grogne !

« Ouais, bon, ben, laisses tomber, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à l'autre bout du fil !

Quel fil ?

« Aïe, Aïe, Aïe, et bien revenons à nos moutons, enfin je veux dire à notre affaire de mission, ajoutât-il avec un clin d'œil à Sibille, à défaut de pouvoir le faire à Séverus, à qui aurait été capable d'être suffisamment illuminé pour croire que je puisses accomplir une prouesse d'une telle envergure. »

Moi je me poserais d'abord la question suivante : qui savait que j'aurais besoin de ce genre d'aide, plutôt, car, je ne pense pas que quiconque était au courant de mes sentiments et de mes intentions !

Oui, la question est là, mais je penses qu'on le découvrira bien assez tôt, pour le moment penchons nous sur cette affaire de drague. Es-tu sûr que tu ne peut rien faire, plus vite se sera fait, plus vite tu seras débarrassé.

« On peut toujours tenter quelque chose, je ne promet rien mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, ne serais ce que pour être tranquille, mais il va falloir beaucoup d'efforts de ta part Sévichou et de coopération et sans rechigner, ok ? »

Ok, mais surtout n'en profites pas !

« Moi, profiter, jamais, bon, si on commençait, alors, tout d'abord….Relooking….. !

Vu le regard que ce lancèrent Sévi et Sibille, ils s'attendaient au pire !

dites moi se que vous en pensait jusqu'à maintenant !

le chapitre 7 arrive pour bientôt il est déjà sur papier et je n'ai plus qu'à le taper et le mettre en ligne.

A bientôt.


	7. méramorphose

Chapitre 7 :Métamorphose

Malgré toutes les protestations de Séverus, rien n'y fit, après tout, il avait donné son accord et ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Et maintenant ils se trouvaient dans la salle des profs, pour un séance « d'essayage », d'après Sirius. Il disait aussi que le lieu était sûr, à cette heure-ci, les enseignants ne faisaient que rarement des heures supp.

Mais Sévi n'allait pas abandonner sa « robe de prêtre », comme la qualifiait son nouveau coach, si facilement !

Mais t'es taré, il en va de ma réputation….

« Oh oui c'est vrai que tu es le grand méchant Rogue, j'avais oublié. Franchement, je suis sûr qu'apprendre à aimer les autres devrait t'aider à t'aimer toi même ! »

Mais je n'ai aucun problème d'amour propre !

« Ouf, tu l'as dit toi même. Ca je sais, je suis au courrant de ton ego surdimensionné et certainement toute la communauté sorcière l'est aussi. Mais au moins, tu le reconnais, c'est le premier pas vers la guérison, je suis heureux pour toi ! »

Non ne me dit pas que tu vas en plus jouer les psy avec moi.

« Non, pas les psy, quoique te remettre en question et revoir ton attitude avec les autres, t'aiderait pour conquérir la belle, à mon avis, ton soi-disant amour propre est l'une des choses qui peut la freiner et l'aider à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Elle a l'air de quelqu'un de douce et gentille, pas trop le genre à souffrir du syndrome du « badboy ».

Je vois se que tu veux dire, mais j'ai pas dit que j'était de ton avis et pas plus d'accord pour changer à ce point. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'on s'éloigne du sujet du moment. Tu crois réellement que je vais me pavaner dans ce genre de tenue, tu rêves, dit Sévi alors qu'il était devant le miroir et se voyait affublé d'un jogging moldu genre « survêt. Dans les baskets » avec une casquette.

« Non, ça c'était pour du rire, t'as raison c'est ridicule ! »

Quoique tu l'étais encore plus, à en croire les commentaires de lupin et des élèves, avec les vêtements de la grand mère du jeune Londubat, avec la robe, le sac et le chapeau tout mimi. J'aurait voulu profiter du spectacle qu'avait offert cet épouvantard, ajoutât Sibille, qui était toujours là bien entendu.

« Oh mais attends, il suffisait de le dire. »Répliquât Black en agitant la baguette du pauvre cobaye, alors que celui-ci reprenait se costume si inhabituel, et aussi un air navré.

Il faut dire, il s'en doutait et s'y était préparé à l'avance depuis ce fameux « relooking ».

Sibille, une fois de plus tordu de rire depuis le début de l'essayage se remit petit à petit de ses émotions pour cette fois, voir notre prof avec une robe de sorcier à la lockart, rose fuchsia.

Euh, j'ai comme un doute et elle va aussi en avoir un sur le bord auquel j'appartiens à mon avis !

« Tu crois ? » répondit Sirius avant de reprendre ses éclats de rire pour accompagner Trelawney que le bonnet à fleurs qui complétait le tenue faisait étouffer de rire.

D'autre extravagances suivirent, dont une autre moldu qui se présentait comme un blouson en cuir avec un pantalon moulant de la même matière ainsi qu'une casquette toujours en cuir.

Séverus fit une grimace, avec ça, il avait l'impression de faire parti de cette vieille légende bizarre qui parlait d'un groupe d'homme, un chef indien en faisant parti, qui se déplaçait en dansant et chantant après les gens d'un certain village ou un truc dans le genre, en fait, il n'avait jamais suivit attentivement cette histoire. Enfin en gros, il ressemblait à un sado-maso.

« Bon, je pense que l'on va faire plus simple pour toi, on va opter pour un simple jean's et une chemise, noir pour te faire plaisir, et pour que le choc ne soit pas trop brutal ! »

Le pantalon assez moulant, sans l'être trop, surtout au niveau des fesses. Les femmes aime admirer les fesses, sanas se faire remarquer bien sûr et je suis certaine que Cassandre est comme toutes les autres femmes ! Les moldu sont plus intelligent, ils ne sont pas obligés de porter ses robes trop amples pour les hommes.

Sirius suivit donc le conseil de Sibille, et il faut avouer que le résultat était assez satisfaisant après tout !

« Tu vois en plus ça va servir de teste, si tu la vois en train de te mâter le postérieur c'est qu'après tout, tu lui plait ! Il aurait était dommage de priver les filles plus longtemps de ce corps d'athlète ! »

Bon tu as finit ton manège avec les fringues, là on peut arrêter. Enfin tu as raison, c'est pas mal, vendu !

« A présent, qu'es ce que tu crois que l'on peut faire pour lui, Sibille ? »

Hum, moi je dirais la coiffure et peut-être un petit bouc !

« Je vois, c'est vrai qu'après tout, les cheveux gras ne vont pas à tout le monde, si on les coupaient, il serait peut-être plus facile pour toi de les laver ! »

Grrrr, tu m'énerves !

« Oh, soit pas si mauvais, être un homme des cavernes qui grogne, n'excuse pas tout Sévichou ! Bon, oui le bouc est une bonne idée mais pas de moustache, ça va le vieillir, seulement quelques poils sur le menton, ce sera suffisant, jugeât Sirius en s'exécutant et en coupant ses cheveux assez court et en donnant un effet décoiffé. Là tu vois tout n'était pas perdu, comme on aurait pu le croire, un vrai beau gosse, à condition de ne pas ouvrir la bouche et de débiter toutes les sottises dont tu as l'habitude. »

A cette remarque Séverus se contemplât dans le miroir du placard avec satisfaction. Si seulement, il avait eut ce look au collège, tout aurait peut être différent et il aurait été moins rongé par la jalousie envers Sirius, James et Rémus.


	8. nuit agitée

Chapitre 8 : nuit agitée.

C'est exténué par cette première journée de vie avec son colocataire, Sirius, que Séverus retrouva son lit qui lui avait tant manqué, il faut dire que cela faisait 2 jours qu'il ne s'u était pas allongé. 2 jours, oui, bien entendu puisque la nuit précédente, il l'avait terminé dans le canapé, les jambes trop flageolantes pour continuer son chemin plus loin, une fois les souvenirs de sa première défaite amoureuse avec cassandre oublié au fond de sa bouteille.

Mais, enfin installé sous ses chaudes couvertures, il ne trouva que peut de réconfort à l'idée que le lendemain serai certainement encore un jour plein de rebondissements orchestré par Black, même s'il savait que celui-ci se montrerai tout de même plus clément que la veille. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il revoit sa façon de se comporter en société, car les grognons et les méprisants se retrouvent toujours seuls et pas seulement dans les contes pour enfants, aussi, demain, allait-il lui enseigner l'art du savoir vivre, avant de le lancer dans l'arène avec pour but de remporter le trophée si convoité.

Il n'y donc rien d'étonnant dans le fait que ses pensées est empiétées sur ses rêves, qui se sont alors retrouvés peuplés de cassandres partant en courrant et de robes fuchsia.

Avez-vous déjà fait ce rêve horrible où vous vous retrouvez nu comme un ver devant votre classe au grand complet, qui vous montre du doigt en même temps qu'elle hurle de rire à votre vu. Et bien mettez un Sévichou en tenue de bébé, grenouillère, bonnet de nuit et hochet devant sa classe de griffondors et vous aurez à peu près un remake.

Mais celui-ci n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

Les plus bizarre sont toujours ceux qui ont l'air les plus réels et pour cause lorsqu'il s'agit de vrais souvenirs. Voici celui qui occupa le plus, la nuit de Rogue, celui qui aussi lui causa le plus de tourments. A vrai dire ce n'était que, vous allez ma dire, le souvenir de ce qui lui provoqua sa dernière gueule de bois, oui, sa dernière tentative de séduction. C'est celui qui, insinuait le plus , par l'intermédiaire de cette petite voix que l'on appelle conscience, qui vient murmurer au creux de nos oreilles, ou que lui appelle, Sirius, qu'on est un bon à rien.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait évidemment pas été très brillant dans sa prestation et ce n'est rien de le dire. Je serai tout à fait d'accord avec vous, si vous me disiez que vous comprenez pourquoi elle lui avait mit un râteau se soir là. Tout était pourtant arrivé de façon très bête, il avait rivalisé de malchance, même s'il avait été très maladroit, tout n'était pourtant pas de sa faute. Il y avait eu avant tout, un malentendu.

Il avait tout d'abord bu quelques verres, pour se donner du courage, cela avait été une de ses erreurs mais pas l'une des pires. Ensuite, il avait pris une plume et un morceau de parchemin pour mettre à plat se qu'il ressentait, pour y voire plus clair. Dans un premier temps, il y déclarait tout ses sentiments et autant y aller, ses désirs, puis l'idée d'un lettre germât dans son esprit embué par l'alcool qui coulait peut être un peu trop. Il voulait la lui envoyer dans l'instant et la termina en la conviant à un rendez-vous devant sa classe vers minuit. Mais dans son empressement, il commit deux autres erreurs. La première fut que bien qu'il signa, il n'y indiqua nul-part le nom du destinataire précis, c'est à dire Cassandre et enfin la deuxième, il prit un mauvais hibou, par là j'entend en fait Hérol, le hibou des Weasley, qui était plus que jamais au bout du rouleau, car bien entendu, les ivrognes ne voient que d'un œil, comme lui disait son père. Alors la suite, il ne pouvait que l'imaginer, le hibou qui se perd ou s'effondre en chemin à la porté d'une autre personne qui croit la lettre non adressée pour elle.

Cela fait, il, se dirige à l'heure prévue, au lieu de rendez-vous. Par le plus grand des hasard elle se trouve tout de même dans sa classe à corriger ses copies, mais lui croit qu'elle l'attend. Et il faut bien avouer qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle ne soit pas là tout compte fait, les chose se serait résolues plus vite.

Enfin bref, une fois devant sa classe voyant de lumière sous sa porte, il y entra sans frapper et commença sa déclaration de vive voix cette fois, ne la laissant pas placer un mot, y allant franc jeux et le plus sincèrement possible, car pour lui si elle était là , c'est qu'elle partageait ses sentiments. Puis la voyant approcher, sûrement pour lui demander d'arrêter où vérifier qu'il n'ai pas de fièvre, il l'attrapa par le bras, lui mit la main aux fesses pour la plaquer contre lui et allait faire une tentative de baisé, quand il entendit une voix féminine qui l'appelait dans le couloir. Sur le coup, il lâcha cassandre et fit quelque pas en arrière pour passer la porte suivit par cette dernière, afin de connaître l'origine de l'appel.

Mon petit Séverus, où est-tu, je t'ai entendu, tu n'es pas venu à temps devant ma classe, je t'ai cherché partout !

Avec un regard éberlué il vit le professeur Chourave qui se jeta sur lui en ignorant où même ne voyant pas Cassandre et elle embrassa à pleine bouche un Séverus qui n'eu pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, en lui disant qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord, qu'à y réfléchir elle aussi avait ressentit des choses pour lui, sans l'accepter depuis un moment.

Quand elle le lâcha enfin il vit face à lui celle qu'il voulait réellement, qui ne savait plus où elle en était, puis tout à coup, prit d'un excès de fureur lui balança une paire de gifle en lui demandant se qu'il avait dans la tête, pour qui il se prenait, et enfin l'avait traité de maquereaux avant de tirer sa révérence rouge de rage le laissant seul avec Chourave et ses explications qu'il dut lui fournir. Quand il se retrouva face à sa déception, cette fois totalement seul, il noya son désespoir et c'est comme cela qu'il se retrouva couché au milieu d'un tapis de bouteilles, vides, forcément !

Séverus avait encore le goût amer de son rêve (souvenir et certainement aussi le souvenir de celui de l'alcool) en ce deuxième jour de ses aventures.

coucou revoila un chapitre qui trainait à venir je l'avoue il étai écrit mais j'avais le flem de le taper en plus g u des examen donc voila

à oui j'allai oublier je voudrai vous demander de me mettre un petit mot en passant sa ne vous prendra pas lontemps "pitié!" lol je sais que je suis tout de même lu mais on ne me laisse jamais rien alors s'il vous plais! c'est pas grang chose pour vous mais tellement pour moi!

merci


	9. une entrée très remarquée

nda: je n'ai toujours pas une seul reviews mais c'est pas grave je continus cette fics parce que d'après les stats je suis tout de même pas mal lu donc pour ceux que ça interesse

mais je ne suis toujours pas contre un petit mots faites un effort même si ça ne vous plait pas dite le j'aimerais vraiment le savoir, merci!

Chapitre 9: une entrée très remarquée

En se levant ce matin là, Séverus avait comme une boule près du cœur, enfin c'était l'impression qu'il avait, c'était un tuc très bizarre pour lui, un sentiment inconnu. Il faut dire que depuis l'arrivé de la jolie prof, il avait découvert plein de nouvelles choses, lui qui avant ne se souciait bien de ne plaire ou faire plaisir à personne, avait bien changé.

Maintenant, il avait fait la connaissance de (faisons une liste):

la **timidité**, (sentiment de malaise quand on se trouve à proximité de quelque un qui pour nous est important (même si on ne s'en ai pas encore rendu compte) avec tout ce qui l'accompagne, les rougeurs du visage, bégaiements et intense transpiration.

Pour lui c'était le déclencheur , c'est à ce moment qu'il s'est dit qu'il avait rencontré…..

l'**amour, **oh oui, ce n'était pas totalement inconnu, il aimait sa maman, le son de sa propre voix quand il retirait des points à ceux qu'il n'aimait pas et donner des retenus, mais là c'était tout différent.

la **honte**, là on peut dire merci à Sirius et son petit jeu pendant les cours de la veille. Bien sûr ça, il connaissait déjà, lorsqu'il était étudiant, d'ailleurs là aussi Sirius n'y était pas totalement pour rien. Mais depuis ce temps.

l'**envie de plaire à quelque un,** ça c'est certain, c'est une première et la métamorphose ne lui déplait pas en plus.

et ce nouveau sentiment dont Sirius lui a soufflé le nom , le **trac**, comme un acteur qui se prépare à monter sur scène.

En fait, cette fois il n'avait pas simplement envie de plaire à Cassandre, il voulait tous les bluffer. Ce serait sa revanche, il voulait changer, bon d'accord c'était aussi pour elle, pour qu'elle aie une bonne opinion de lui, il devait se montrer agréable avec ses élèves, ….lourde tache!

Black lui avait mit dans la tête, au début c'était plutôt du bourrage de crâne, que s'il était plus sympathique avec tout le monde, s'il oubliait ses vieilles rancœur, premièrement ça ne l'empêchera pas d'être un bon prof, au contraire, et ensuite apprendre à aimer les autre cela aide à s'aimer soit même (bon ok c'est le genre de réflexion qui l'aurait fait gerbé en temps normale, mais la récompense qu'il pourrait en avoir l'a aidé à se laisser séduire par le principe), cela donne de l'assurance, ce que les autres ressentent. Il serrait plus respecté, cassandre n'y serait pas indifférente.

Après tout il n'a pas grand-chose à perdre, il est déjà seul et détesté , pourquoi ne pas essayer.

Donc, il avait pour but d'impressionner tous les professeurs en passant par le directeur et bien entendu Cassandre et les élèves. Il avait tout de même peur de ne pas y arriver du premier coup, les mauvaises habitudes sont bien ancrées, être agréable et conciliant comme ça de but en blanc ne sera peut être pas si simple.

C'est donc la peur au ventre qu'il s'engagea, un quart d'heure plus tard dans les couloirs en direction de la grande salle. Il essayait d'imaginer la tête de ceux qu'il croiserai, quand ils le verront relooké avec tant d'élégance. Même lui avait du mal à y croire en jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir en sortant de la salle de bain.

A croire que tout le monde s'était passés le mot, il ne rencontra pas une âme qui vive (même les fantômes étaient aux abonnés absents). Quand il fut arrivé devant la grande porte de la salle, son cœur battait la chamade.

« Vas-y profite, c'est ton moment de gloire, savoure, ils ne vont pas s'en remettre de sitôt, je les vois déjà la mâchoire pendante, ça va leur mettre un coup….! Surtout n'ai pas trop l'air fier de toi on pourrait prendre ça pour de l'arrogance , ça commencerait mal, n'est-ce pas? »

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se lança dans l'arène, poussa la porte et marcha bien droit vers la table des professeurs, fixant les yeux dans le premier regard rassurant qu'il rencontra, à savoir celui du directeur, qui à son grand étonnement encore une fois ne montra aucun signe de surprise.

Rogue n'osait pas trop jeter un œil sur les côté, où les élèves, après un gros effort pour se persuader que c'était bien leur très cher professeur de potion , affichent des regards médusé pour certains (comme Harry, Ron et Drago ) ou échanger des remarques mi-amusées, mi-ébahit ou même admiratifs. Il entendit même le mot « sex-appeal » venant d'un groupe de filles de 7° année à Serdaigle.

« Là c'est moi qui risque de ne pas m'en remettre? Pensa-t-il »

« tu vois, je l'avait dit que ce relookage ferai un carton! »

Quant à Cassandre, il ne put la voir mais, elle eut le souffle coupé au premier regard et s'il avait osé porter son attention sur elle, il aurait pu même lire un « waouh! » sur ses lèvres muettes.

Sibylle qui pour l'occasion s'été joint à la table se reteint à grande peine d'applaudir et se réjouit d'un si grand effet.

De leur côté, Harry, Ron et Hermione, à leur table y allé de leur commentaires:

« Attend, attend , ……pincé moi, dit Harry, le professeur Rogue a été enlevé par des extraterrestres? On nous l'a remplacé?

…………, (Ron, sans commentaire, bouche ouverte)

Euh… apparemment c'est bien lui y'a pas d'erreur, c'est la même démarche, quoiqu'il a l'air plus hésitant ,faut croire que l'on rêve!

…………., (toujours Ron le menton qui traîne par terre)

Je sais pas quoi dire, à par qu'on dirait quelque un d'autre!(Harry)

Tu m'étonnes, une bonne douche, une coupe de cheveux et un nouveau style, ça change un homme surtout s'il s'appelle Séverus Rogue, y'a rien à dire… à par peut être, excusez moi mais Pavarti à raison , on pourrait même dire qu'il est… sexy. Tu sais pas ce que ça me coûte de dire ça de lui, dit Hermione après le fameux commentaire de Pavarti.

……mais ……pourquoi…qu'es ce qui ……lui prend? Dit enfin Ron qui avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

Cette question devra rester en suspend pour eux malheureusement.

Séverus rejoint enfin sa place après un parcours qui lui avait parue bizarrement interminable, s'installa toujours s'en rien dire malgré les regards interrogatif de la plupart des professeurs.


	10. un nouvel homme

Chapitre 10: un nouvel homme

Notre sévi chou fini son repas avec la pus grande indifférence face à la curiosité de tous. Cassandre, elle, crevait d'envie de lui demander la raison de se changement fulgurant d'allure (naïve!), mais s'en abstint à grande peine. Elle ne sera pas au bout de ses surprises, les autres non plus d'ailleurs, Rogue se le répétait sans cesse, pour se remonter le morale, ou serai-ce Sirius pour l'aider?

Il parti toujours sous les regards de ceux qui ne s'en étaient pas encore remis, toujours avec le même ai indifférent que lorsqu il était entré. Enfin il ne l'était qu'en apparence, car dans sa tête, toute sorte de pensées s'y bousculaient, surtout des questions:

Est-ce que tout ce passait comme prévu?

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu « sexy »?

Est-ce que justement, c'était bien le cas?

Est-ce que Cassandre l'avait trouvé attirant?

Pas arrogant?

Est-ce qu'il serait capable d'être aimable et patient avec ses élèves?

Est-ce qu'il y prendrait goût?

Est-ce que ce pantalon est suffisamment moulant pour une sortie réussit? (lol)

« allé, mon grand, passons à la phase 2: il faut que ton attitude transpire la gentillesse! »

« Essaie de le redire sans grincer des dents! »

« Bon, je sais que j'ai pas l'air convainquant, mais ce n'est qu'un début, être sympathique et encourageant, ok, mais avec toi c'est une mission! »

D'un pas déterminé, il passa devant des troupeaux de petits élèves qui se dirigeaient vers les salles de leur premier cours, il se força à leur adresser un sourire.

« Euh,…peut être que pour toi, ça peut passer pour une marque d'amicalité, mais si tu pouvait te voir on dirait plutôt que tu vas les mordre! »

« Ok, c'était pas vraiment concluant, mais l'intention y était, je t'assure! »

Sa classe de 6° année entra en silence

« tu vois, tu vas commencer très fort, avec Harry et ses amis (et les autres qui avait gardé cette option ), autant ce mettre dans le bain tout de suite. »

installez vous, en silence je vous pris, dit-il avec le moins d'animosité possible, en passant devant eux, bien, euh…

Il cherchait à toute vitesse quoi dire.

…mademoiselle granger, pouvez vous nous rappeler, où nous en étions arrivés au dernier cours.

Euh, à vrai dire, nous avons eu du mal à comprendre de quoi vous parliez avec vos doigts dans le nez, professeur, répondit une autre voix au dernier rang.

« Oups, excuse moi, là je crois que j'y suis pour quelque chose, ahahah! »

Quel est l'immonde petit…, commença à gonder Séverus avant de se reprendre, …hum hum,… je n'était pas dans mon assiette et je m'en excuse, finit-il les dents serrées , devant les bouches ouvertes de ses élèves qui ne l'avait jamais vu rater une occasion pareil de retirer des points, surtout au rouquin qui n'avait pas pu se retenir de l'ouvrir oubliant très certainement à qui il s'adressait.

je parlais des propriétés de la racine de saule pleureur, avant cet… incident, je crois, reprit-il en essayant encore une fois un sourire, qui fut malheureusement accueilli par un recul des personnes du premier rang.

« Encore raté, tu devrais t'entraîner devant un miroir au lieu d'expérimenter sur ces pauvres être innocents »

Sans autres embûches notre maître de potion, finit d'exposer tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur ces fameuses racines et incita ses élèves avec moult formules de gentillesse a commencer la préparation d'une nouvelle mixture.

Ces nerfs furent mis à rudes épreuves alors que les premiers chaudrons se mirent à déborder, flamber, ou cracher des fumées de couleurs peu ragoûtantes.

Il faillit même passer pour un détraqué lorsque Harry (bien sûr) fit fondre le sien et qu'il se précipita sur lui en disant:

Espèce de petits…, chouchou!se ravisa-t-il avec une voix douce devant un Potter prit au dépourvu et ne s'attendant pas à autant de familiarité.

Ce ne fut pas mieux lorsqu il traita Hermione de « jolie puit de science » alors qu'elle répondait à une question sans y être invité.

Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que en aucun cas, Sirius ne lui souffla de gentillesse , ni ne l'obligea à dire quoi que se fût, tout venant de Sévy lui-même.

Les élèves sortirent de la classe tout en gardant le silence, il faut avouer que le fait que, ce professeur, précisément, rajoutant des points à tour de bras, même à Neville (qui avait réussit à articuler le nom d'une plante nécessaire à la potion) et les dispensant de devoirs pour le cour suivant, en récompense pour leurs efforts fournis, laisse sans voix!

Vous pensez que quelqu'un l'a ensorcelé?

Ne sois pas si bête, Ron, Dumbledore surveille de très près ses professeurs, il s'en serait rendu compte.

Donc la solution qu'un Être doté de gentillesse, ayant prit du poly nectar et prit sa place et aussi à éliminer, tant Harry, après tout, le directeur n'avait rien vu pour folœil!

Justement, depuis il se méfit, donc il faut admettre que c'est bien notre prof et qu'il est devenu comme nous l'avons découvert, de son plein grès. Par contre on ne peut pas écarter la thèse de l'aliénation, surtout après la scène qu'il nous à fait hier et plusieurs élèves disent l'avoir vu parler tout seul.

Si c'est définitif, moi ça me va très bien comme ça, intervint Neville qui les suivait.

C'est sûr, que tout ces changement ne lui font pas de mal,et à nous non plus d'ailleurs, acquiesça Ron.

On verra bien, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que s'il essaie de se racheter une conscience, il est en bonne voie, conclue Harry s'il y a une raison précise à tout cela, on le sera sûrement!

Pendant ce temps, dans le cachot, Séverus était devant la porte de son armoire ouverte.

« Tu es trop crispé, on dirait qu'on t'a piqué ton bifteck, essaie encore, soie plus détendu, enfin!………mouais, peu faire mieux, …euh, essaie en desserrant les dents, …ou plutôt, ne les montre pas, pour le moment, ça vaut mieux, on essaiera quand tu aura de l'entraînement,… »

(enfin, je pense que vous avez compris,…il s'entraîne!)

Sa première expérience de gentillesse passée, il prit vite la main et tout le monde ne parla plus que du miracle de poularde à la fin de la semaine, au grand plaisir de Sirius et bien entendu de Rogue, qui n'avait toujours pas reparlé à l'intéressé.


End file.
